A Change of Heart
by UnbreakableOwlz
Summary: What happens when Draco finally realizes he's fighting on the wrong side of the war? What will everyone think when he fights against Voldemort and along side Harry Potter? Also what will happen if Harry actually dies and Draco tries to save him realizing there's more to his feelings for Harry than owing him his life? Rated T for now maybe will change to M later depends.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I am in college so I won't be able to post more than once or twice a week but I will constantly post at least once a week. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

It was the moment that he was thrown from the pensive that he knew he had to die in order to win this war. Nothing made sense to him and he didn't know how to take the news. Who would be able to take the news that, you have to die, in order to win? Putting his face in his hands the words '_The boy must die'_ rang inside his head over and over again. _Voldemort will get his way by killing me and laughing in my defeat, but he won't win, my friends won't let him. All Ron and Hermione have to do is kill the snake and then he's vulnerable, _he thought.

So that's how easy his decision was. He had to meet Voldemort in the forest and die to be able to protect his friends and that's what he was going to do. He started to walk slowly out of the old headmaster's office making his way down the stairs. There were bricks scattered all over the floor, the walls were in pieces, and he could hear crying coming from the great hall as he made his way through the rubble. Stopping at the entrance he looked inside at the people huddled together.

Ron was with his whole family surrounding Fred with tears in their eyes. Hermione was crying into her hands and looking to my right he saw what made his stomach clench. Lupin and Tonks laid peacefully hand in hand. Harry couldn't take it anymore he needed this whole war to end. Before he was able to turn completely around McGonagall caught his arm.

"I can see the look in your eyes Mr. Potter and this is not your fault. Why don't you come with me to see the Weasley family, they have been looking for you." She had a sad smile on her face that told him she was trying to delay what she knew he was trying to do.

He just shook his head a tear falling down his cheek. "I have somewhere I need to be. I'm sorry professor." And with that he started to walk but stopped to take one last look. He noticed she didn't move from her spot and wanted to try to stop him, but even she knew this was something he needed to do.

He got down one set of the stairs a pain beginning in his chest. The feelings he's been experiencing in the past few years of trying to defeat Voldemort never felt like this one. The feelings have always been nerves, strength, and a need to defeat Voldemort. But as he was getting close to death before he never felt anything like this. The feeling he was having now was sorrow and peacefulness. He was at peace with needing to die to protect his friends. It's not like he wants to die but he needed to in order to save his friends and the whole wizarding world. He felt sorrow because he knew he'd miss all of the friends he'd had made in the years he came to Hogwarts.

He put his hands on his chest to soak in the last feelings he'd be feeling in this life time. He knew it'd be ending soon and the love he had for his friends would protect them but he just wanted to be able to feel one last time.

His name was being called from across the room, more like yelling, and footsteps made him turn around slowly. Hermione slammed into him pulling him into a hug tears still streaming down her face.

"Hermione.." Harry hugged her back softly.

"We looked all over for you; we thought you went to the forest to turn yourself in. I'm so glad you're okay." She took a step back and smiled sadly at him.

Ron changed his footing. "Yeah, mate you never showed after what happened with Snape." He hesitated "Did you find out what the memory Snape gave you was about?"

Harry looked down at the floor not knowing how to explain. His heart started to race and he bit back tears. "Snape showed me everything from year one to now. He was working for Dumbledore not Voldemort. He was Dumbledore's spy all along and he's the one that told Snape to be the one to kill him. It never occurred to me once that Snape was in love with my mother, but he was and always has been. It was his patronus that we saw in the woods, the same patronus my mother used to have. And in order for Voldemort to finally once and for all be defeated I have to…" He closed his eyes not knowing how to tell them fully.

Hermione was sobbing once again and Ron's eyes were wet. When Hermione spoke you could hear them tremor in her voice "That you have to what Harry?"

He opened his eyes to look at them a tear escaping his right eye. "In the end I have to sacrifice myself for him to be defeated. I am the horcrux he never meant to make and I think you knew it to."

Tears now streamed down Hermione's face "I'll come with you."

"No, kill the snake then it's just him. Kill the snake then you can kill him once and for all." He would surely miss them both and he would watch over them from a far.

It didn't matter to him anymore that he would die in the end, it didn't matter that Voldemort would rub it in everyone's faces that he was killed by his hand, and it didn't matter that he would never be able to live a different more pleasant life than he has since he was born. Always fighting to stay alive, always in the line of danger everywhere he went. It only mattered that he's going to die to protect his friends. It's what needs to be done and he needed people to stop standing in front of him and taking the hit for him.

"Mate, please there has to be another way around all of this." Ron looked like he wanted to cry also but he knew he was holding it back.

Harry just shook his head "Just remember to kill the snake and surprise Voldemort, don't give him any time to strike. The elder wand doesn't work for him properly since it's bonded to me now ever since I won Draco's wand over, but once he kills me the wand will work properly for him. Which means you have to kill the snake and him fast. Don't hesitate and don't stall."

Both Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say they both wanted to pull Harry into their arms and never let go. But both of them also knew that they couldn't do that.

Harry nodded at them both and started to walk away before being pulled into a hug by Ron. "Goodbye mate." He managed to stutter before letting go and wiping his eyes.

Hermione was the next to bring him into an embrace and shook hard in his arms from trembling. "Goodbye H-Harry"

Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione "This isn't goodbye, I won't say goodbye to the two of you. We will be seeing each other again just not any time soon. Ron tell your family I'll see them in the near future and that this is not goodbye." Before walking away he took one last glance up to the great hall and back at his two very best friends. A pain shot right through his heart as he turned around and started down the stairs. Knowing that was the last time they'd be speaking to him and likewise, he didn't know how else to chance another look back. So he just kept walking staring at the floor.

He barely made it out of the castle before running into Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Who would have guessed those two sitting together talking. At that site he really thought he was already dead and he was stuck into a heaven with Draco Malfoy.

At this moment he wished he had brought his invisibility cloak with him. Chancing a look at Luna then at Draco he raised his eyebrow and wiped his eyes from the former crying less than five minutes ago.

"Harry, what a pleasure to see you out here." Luna perked up at the site of Harry.

"Pleasure it surely is, Potter." Draco looked quizzically at him.

"Yeah, I just…needed some fresh air." He faked a smile trying to step around them but Draco blocked his path. "Malfoy get out of the way."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not headed where I think you're headed are you?"

"What do you care if I am?"

"Oh I don't care, but everything everyone went through in the past years just to save your ass would have been a waste of time if you turn yourself in to Voldemort."

Luna looked from Draco to Harry. "Harry I've always thought of you as a smart friend of mine. So if you're headed into the forest to he-who-must-not-be-named then you must have a logical explanation." She smiled sweetly at him.

He looked to the ground trying to come up with this logical explanation Luna wanted to hear but nothing came. All that came out of his mouth was a stutter of nonsense and Draco was losing patience.

"Potter you need to think more clearly before you act on what your mind is trying to tell you to do." Draco looked at Harry not dropping his gaze at all.

"I don't think you have any room to tell me what to do Malfoy. And anyway why aren't you with your death eater buddies cheering Voldemort on?"

Draco's face turned red from fuming with anger but he seemed to be able to calm his anger down and talk casually "I may have the mark and I may have been an ass to you earlier Potter. But when you saved me from the room of requirement I realized something. I realized that every time I've tried to kill you and all the time that I was mean to you, you put that behind and actually let me live. So I took myself out of the Death eater war and I'm fighting against them." He closed his eyes. "I should have a long time ago before I was marked but my father was so persistent. I had no choice; if I didn't go a long with everything they told me to do they would have killed me. I did everything to save my own ass but I've changed my mind during this war. I will fight alongside you Potter. That is if you'll let me." He opened his eyes looking straight back at Harry's emerald stare.

Harry took a deep breathe "Indicating that you mean every word you said since you are out here with Luna and haven't tried to kill her or myself I believe you. But there's no need to fight alongside me. The war's over and it has to end with me." He stepped to the other side of Draco and Luna walking down two steps before feeling a hand on his arm.

"You're kidding me right? You're just going to give up and let him kill you after everything everyone's been through?" Draco looked astonished and felt anxious all at the same time.

Harry tugged his arm out of Draco's grasped. "It's more complicated than you think. You wouldn't understand; now I have to go the hours almost up."

As Harry was starting to walk away Draco lunged himself at Harry and they both fell to the ground. Harry was as shocked as Luna was at this. Draco on the other hand didn't move, he wasn't going to let Harry die in the hands of Voldemort let alone anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I'm in college so it's really hard to keep up on my couple stories. I hope you forgive me and don't lose faith in the story. Enjoy! You'll also find out a little something about how Draco feels about Harry (hint hint).

Harry felt his face hit the grass and a hard body fall on top of him. He struggled to get up but Draco wouldn't let him move. "Get off me Malfoy."

Instead of getting off him Draco grabbed Harry's waist turning him around pinning him to the grass. "In this attempt to 'protect' your friends you say, what good do you think will come out of it?"

He didn't know what to say; what was there to say? _That everyone will get what they want on the dark side and then finally Voldemort will die?_ How does he or anyone else know that his friends will be able to actually kill Voldemort? He doesn't but he just needs to go with his instincts. Even if his friends can't kill Voldemort on their own, he himself wouldn't be able to either with a horcrux living inside of him. Either way Voldemort wins and he loses. What other choice was there?

"I…I honestly don't think you of all people would understand." Harry dropped his head on the grass closing his eyes. The hardest decision was letting all of his friends help him fight this war against Voldemort, and half of those friends are now either dead or badly injured. And more will be in their position if he doesn't stop this once and for all.

"If I don't understand then please inform me." He loosened his grip on Harry's wrists but didn't let go.

Harry gazed up at pleading gray eyes that were truly speaking '_you can trust me_' and felt his heart flutter. _He may be the last person I speak to besides Voldemort himself, may at least humor him,_ he thought not dropping his gaze from Draco's. "Do you know what a horcrux in?"

"I've read about them, yes but what does splitting your soul have to do with ending your life by a maniac like Voldemort?"

Yanking his arms from Draco's grasp he pushed him a side so he could sit up. Draco's reactions were to grab on to Harry's arm so he couldn't get away. Harry rolled his eyes. "Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces; objects he thought people would never guess. Over the summer Ron, Hermione and I killed the six horcrux's and theres two left.." He looked down at his hands feeling nerves rack through his body.

Draco's eyebrows wrinkled. "Wait, if you killed six you only have one left. So why not finish the task instead of killing the seventh?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he just explain to Draco that he needed to die because he had an accidental horcrux in him? That his whole life he was fighting for nothing? That he was just preparing himself for death? How does someone tell his enemy that without changing his mind and cowering out of the decision?

"That's the part you wouldn't understand." Harry sighed. "When Voldemort came to kill me when I was a baby his spell back fired. There's a reason why I have this scar on my head, a reason why I'm partly like him. That night when the spell rebounded part of his soul latched on to me. I'm a horcrux he never meant to make. That's why you have to let me go."

Draco dropped his hand from Harry's arm, he couldn't tell if he felt upset about the situation or sympathy. He just felt like he needed to do something for Harry, something to cheer him up but he knew there was nothing. How do you cheer up someone who was stuck in a situation like this?

"Harry I-" Harry stopped him and shook his head.

"Don't say what I know what you're going to say. This needs to happen; I need to die for the horcrux to die. There's no way out of this for me but there is for you. Leave, Draco. Leave the castle and don't look back. You have time to save yourself from Voldemort and your father. I have already excepted my fate, but you don't have to except yours."

Luna sat next to Harry tears in her eyes. Both Harry and Draco forgot she was standing there and looked at her surprised. "Harry, dear, there must be another way. You've cheated death many times before you can cheat it this time." She perked up by her own words.

That made Harry laugh but he shortly stopped by the time on his watch. "Thanks Luna, maybe death will still be on my time, but for now I have eight minutes to get into the forest. Thanks for you both." Harry hugged Luna tightly then looked at Draco holding out a hand. "Even though we never got along you are a good person Draco. Go with your heart not other people bossing you around."

Draco did something surprising instead of taking Harry's hand he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to him. They embraced each other awkwardly for a second but relaxed in each other's grasp. Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't say your goodbye's Harry that will just mean this is the end. And this can't be the end, not for you anyway. I am sorry for being an ass to you constantly through the years and I wish I could change and take it all back. It was really all an act that I put on so you'd think I hated you."

Harry leaned away to look him in the eyes but they didn't let go of each other. Neither of them noticed Luna wiping away her tears with a smile on her face. "What do you mean all an act?"

Draco sighed. "I never actually hated you; I was only an ass to you because my father told me I had to. First he told me to make friends with you in first year but since that failed he told me to hate you and make your life hell. I never wanted to be mean to you but he'd hit my mother and I was afraid that he'd push her over the top. I'm sorry for listening to him Harry and I always wonder what our lives would be like if we did become friends because I always wish you'd be my friend. I-I L…nevermind."

Harry's heart was pounding and he felt his breathing grow faster. What was Draco about to say? That he liked him? Loved him? No, it can't be love. "What was that last part?"

"I always wished you'd be my friend?" Draco hoped that's what he meant.

"No, the last part. It's okay, don't be ashamed or afraid of what you're going to say Draco."

He closed his eyes dropping his hands in his lap. "I was going to say…I've been…in love with you Harry for the past few years now. I'm sorry…"

Harry's eyes went wide for a split second but then went back to normal. He also dropped his hands and his mind was going crazy. _Draco Malfoy has been in love with me for awhile now? I understand the acting because of his father but I never knew he loved me,_ he thought. He had only five minutes now to get to Voldemort and meet his demise but he was frozen in his spot. He didn't know what to do. Draco was the last person he'd share a moment with and he didn't want to leave and have Draco feel guilty for telling him for the rest of his life, but He also didn't love Draco in that way. He respected him now for apologizing and trying to help him but he didn't know what to say.

"Draco I-"

"Don't..please don't. I understand you don't feel the same way about me. It slipped out I shouldn't have said anything."

Harry felt his heart drop, he knew how he felt getting rejected and he didn't want to do that to him. Without warning Harry leaned into Draco bringing their lips together. It was a reaction Harry had no control over but he also didn't stop it. He knew this was the last moment that he'd have physical contact with someone but he didn't want to think like that. He couldn't.

Draco tensed when he felt Harry's lips on his but relaxed kissing back a second later. What were they doing? This couldn't happen if Harry was about to die soon. But he let it happen and his heart felt whole for just a moment. He knew that moment would carry on with him for the rest of his life. A moment he never wanted to forget. Tears escaped his eyes and fell down his cheek in a cold rush. Just as the tears fell Harry pulled away looking into Draco's eyes longingly.

Harry's eyes were also wet but he didn't let the tears drop, he couldn't show fear or sadness when the moment of his death was so near, his heart never stopped pounding. "I've got to go. I'm sorry." And that was that.

Both Draco and Luna watched Harry walk slowly toward the forest. Luna was sniffing from recent crying and Draco's heart was breaking. He couldn't watch the man he loved, the man he didn't know if he loved him back, walk to his death. But he knew he had to, he also knew he didn't have to like it. More tears escaped his eyes and he felt his heart start to race. Was this how it felt to have lost someone you cared about? He didn't know how anyone could live with this feeling. He looked down to his hands and remembered the feeling of having them wrapped around Harry's waist. He then looked up to see that Harry was gone out of sight, into the forest.

A noise came out of his mouth startling him, a noise that sounded like a sob. Luna pulled him into a hug rubbing his back. She felt every tremble his body made, every tear that landed on her shoulder. And all the while Draco didn't know how much he was in love with Harry until the moment he watched him leave for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry if this is a short chapter and I'm sorry if there are any misspelled words or the grammar is off. College has me busy.

**Draco's P.O.V**

The great hall was crowded with people, shoving and pushing their way through people to see who was injured and who was alright. Draco walked slowly through ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. After all why wouldn't people stare? For the majority of the fight he fought on Voldemort's side and probably half the people in here didn't know he changed paths. Only Luna, who walked beside him, knew the real truth behind everything.

Luna grabbed his arm gently giving him a soft smile. He didn't need her to tell him what she was wordlessly saying. He turned his head slowly and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the floor holding hands. They had their forehead's touching and tears ran down their face. If only they truly knew where Harry went. If only everyone knew.

His heart never stopped racing and he could feel the hateful stares but he ignored them once more as he made his way toward the two. When he reached them he was stuck. His mind went blank and he, for once in his life, didn't know what to say to them. He coughed.

Ron got to his feet drawing his wand. Hermione stood next to him with her wand pointed. The great hall went silent and watched.

"Malfoy."

"Ron, Hermione."

Hermione went wide eyed and Ron took a step back but regained his posture. "What do you think you're doing in here? This is for the good side; your filthy friends are in the forest."

Luna still stood beside Draco, she rested a hand on his arm smiling at him she nodded her head for reassurance. Ron glanced between the two with confusion running through his eyes. "I wasn't sure if you knew…about…Harry." He closed his eyes remembering him walking alone in the forest.

Hermione spoke up before Ron. "If you mean about the horrible things your…partner's put him through, or for his whole life he has been fighting for all of us and there's nothing we can do in return for him. If you mean how he went to sacrifice himself for all of our sake while we all sit in here and wait to hear Voldemort's voice say the words I'm dreading to hear because it all had to happen. Then please save your breathe because I already know it all." Fresh tears ran down Hermione's cheeks and Ron dropped his wand to pull her into a hug.

Draco shifted footing fighting back the tears that wanted to escape but he knew he couldn't show weakness. Not right now, not for Harry's sake. "I didn't come in here to fight with you, I just wanted you to know how much Harry didn't want to walk in that forest tonight. How much he cares about you all that he would give up his life for yours. And I now know that he's selfless and I was wrong about him this whole time. I also came to say I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. I would give anything to change what happened; and I quit being a death eater to join in your side if it's not too late."

Gasp's came from around the great hall as they watched in silence. "Too late? Too late?! Yeah, it's a bit too late. You sat back and watched Bellatrix torture Hermione in your own home! You tried your best to make Harry's life a living hell and you want to now join in on our side?" Ron looked furious. His face was turning redder than his hair color and his wand hand was shaking.

"Please Ron, I know it's too late. But I came here to help." Draco could see he was getting nowhere with him so he did what he should have done a long time ago and he surrendered his wand. He threw his wand on the ground so it was far away from him. Then he looked into Ron's eyes. He held his arms out wide. "Do anything you'd like, hex me, torture me, and even kill me if you'd like. I'm done running out of fear." He rolled up his sleeve to show the dark mark. "I never wanted this; my father made me get it. Chop of my arm for all I care. Use the cruciatus curse on me, I deserve it. Do it." He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come.

Ron hesitated with his wand pointed at Draco's chest. Ron noticed how far Malfoy's wand was and knew he was being serious. Everyone in the great hall looked pained and sad about Malfoy's confession. Ron lowered his wand. "I'm not going to torture you. But I do want to know why all of a sudden you choose to be on Harry's side all this time."

"It's hard to understand." Draco lowered his arms and opened his eyes one tear escaping.

"Try to." Hermione looked him in the eyes.

"I only got this stupid mark out of fear, if I didn't my father would kill my mother and then kill me next. I didn't know what else to do. I pretended through all these years to hate Harry when I truly didn't. I made my amends with Harry right before he walked into that forest. I even tried to stop him but he refused everything I tried. I even tackled him to the ground and held him down; but that's when he explained the horcrux's. Listen you don't have to believe anything I say, but please I want to try and help kill Voldemort. For Harry."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"Oh it's not, Ron, I've seen it. I was with Draco when he confronted Harry. Quite sad really, never seen Draco cry so much before, or Harry. It was…sweet." Luna put on a dreamy smile and looked at Draco in content.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Well that answers my next question. Alright Mal-Draco, you seem sincere enough. I believe you."

Draco snapped his head up to look Hermione in the eyes. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Even after all those hurtful name's I called you? I am sorry about that also."

"Even after those. This is a war and we need all the help we can get." She walked over grabbing Draco's left arm turning it over to see the dark mark. Draco tensed under her touch and he could tell Ron was about to hex him into the oblivion.

Pointing her wand at the mark she chanted a couple unrecognizable words and the dark mark was gone. She stepped back with a small smile on her face for just a split second.

He grabbed his own wrist and felt the blank pale skin. "How?"

"It's not completely gone; the spell I casted was just a spell to make the mark invisible for a certain amount of time. I didn't think you'd want to see the mark while fighting against the person who gave it to you." Both him and Ron stared at her like she had three heads.

"Erm…thanks." He smiled slightly but felt a pain in his chest like he was slowly dying. His right hand rested on his chest and he knelt on the ground gritting his teeth. The pain was intensifying and out of the corner of his eye he saw his wand light up. His heart rate was speeding up faster and faster and his breathing became heavy. Then just like that the pain was gone and his wand stopped glowing. For a split he closed his eyes and controlled his breathing.

He's never experienced something like that except for full force. It felt like the cruciatus curse was lightly hitting him from the inside out. He lowered his hand and got up slowly fearing the pain would return. Grabbing his wand he pocketed it and looked around. Everyone was staring at him; some looked concerned, some looked angry, and some looked at him with hate filled eyes.

It was quite possible that Harry was already gone and that half the people in here didn't know that Voldemort could stroll in here with his dead body any moment now. So Draco pushed back his worries about the pain and decided to focus on killing Voldemort. Except it was kind of impossible for him to forget about the pain when it returned and he sunk to the ground with a glowing wand in his pocket. This time the pain was worse, less bearable. He didn't even try to hide his pain, instead he groaned with his chest feeling like it was on fire.

He closed his eyes for a second and has an image of Harry hit square in the chest by the killing curse. He say Harry's body fall to the ground not moving and once the white light around him ended and his body became limp, the pain in Draco's chest ended. He snapped his eyes open and realized someone just showed him Harry's death. Tears crept their way back into Draco's eyes. He had no courage to look anyone in the eye right now, because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the sobbing to a minimum.

But of course he couldn't ever have his way of ignoring the problem for long. "Draco, what's wrong, what happened?" Hermione knelt down to Draco's level on the floor.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Draco stared at the floor in front of him trying not to remember the look on Harry's face before the killing curse hit him and he fell backwards.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, Luna did the same. It was Luna who spoke. "It's okay Draco, you can tell us."

He hesitated. "Somehow…when I closed my eyes as the pain grew…I saw…Harry getting hit with the killing curse. I saw his expression and him fall backwards. I saw him go limp and once the white light around him vanished the pain stopped in my chest and the vision ended when I opened my eyes." He put his face in his hands and let the tears fall.

Everyone in the great hall gasped and both Hermione and Ron were taken into the arms of Ron's family. Luna patted Draco's shoulder with tears welling in her eyes and Draco couldn't hold it in anymore. The feeling of losing someone was too much to bare and everyone's shocked and upset expression was too much for him. Draco ran from the great hall, tears still running down his face, promising he'd kill Voldemort once and for all.


	4. Authors note

I am again so sorry for all the delay. I am currently failing a class and stressing about my baking class. So I will not be writing for right now. If I choose to I might write some chapters every once in awhile I just don't want you to wait without knowing that I will be concentrating on getting my grade up. Once my grade is up I promise to write more soon. Thank you all!


End file.
